Many Worlds, Many Hearts, But One Sky
by MoonSandStarDust
Summary: Family. All those who were taken from their world and into other worlds for safety. They want to find each other but only two are able to travel the different worlds. Yet, the others find a way. What's to become of all of them? Sucky summary, threeway crossover, KH, HTTYD, and ROTG. If you hate it, don't tell me, just leave. Sorry for the title... I can't think of a good one...


**Earth is a sleeping world. It's supposed to be like a three-way crossover. HTTYD, ROTG, and KH. Careful this story is rated M for Male.**

**Characters**

**Sora: 15**

**Riku: 16**

**Kairi: 15**

**Jack: 16**

**Hiccup: 15**

**Kalek - 14**

**Chane - 13**

**Sara - 28**

**N - 14**

**Mark (Marth) - 14**

**Cael - 14**

**UGH THIS AN TAKES SO MUCH FREAKING SPACE! Anyways, the song in Ariel's world isn't gonna be sea related at all...Actually, I'm gonna see if I can make it work with a One Republic song. So yeah... Sorry but Cael is based off my first reaction to when I had to play KH in Atlantica, I really thought the Swin this Way song was seriously annoying... T_T Really.**

* * *

Two boys stood on top of a house under the afternoon sun. It was autumn so it wasn't too hot for them. One named Jack, and the other named Hiccup.

"Hey, Hiccup, you wanna know what sucks?" Jack asked.

"What?" Hiccup replied.

"There are so many citizens here on this world but they'll soon all be victim to the darkness."

"I wonder what'll become of them then."

"That, we'll never know. Wanna go home?" But Hiccup ignored the last question. Instead he ended up getting worried about their other friends.

"Wait, what about Cael?" Hiccup asked.

"He's in Destiny Islands right now," Jack replied.

"Sara?"

"Twilight Town."

"Mark?"

"Hollow Bastion."

"N?"

"Traverse Town."

"Chane?"

"With Cael."

"Kalek?"

"With Mark."

"Well you got everything figured out," Hiccup muttered.

"I don't think they'll want to know what happened to Earth. Besides, they're probably having a blast in their new homes."

"Hey, I'm not in Destiny Islands." A new voice was heard. The two boys turned around and saw Cael standing there, smiling.

"Cael!" Cael laughed and waved.

"Hey guys. So how're the Guardians doing?"

"Eh, they're fine."

"Well that sounds splendid," Cael said sarcastically. "What about Berk? Doing well?"

"Still having dragon troubles."

"Of course, of course. Still poop at 3 in the afternoon?" Cael asked.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Hiccup asked laughing. "It's 3 in the afternoon and I don't want to be there when they complain about all that scat."

"Enough about our experiences! You haven't talked to us in two years!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'm always busy, Jack," Cael pointed out. "Besides, I've been dragged into this journey... Sora thinks Arion and Sion would be of great help to him..."

"Who are you with?"

"Just Sora and Chane." Just as Jack was about to speak, Cael interrupted his question. "Donald and Goofy are helping the King now."

"Oh..."

"Cael! You coming?" Cael looked down and nodded when he saw Sora.

"Yeah just talking to a few friends of mine!" He looked back at Hiccup and put two fingers to his forehead in a saluting way. "Gotta go. We're going to Atlantica... Unfortunately I'm not allowed to skip out on this one..."

"You..."

"I just don't like the songs... I mean, Swim This Way sounds like it's for kids, A New Day is Dawning also sounds like it's for kids... I had to listen to Donald's singing..."

"Geez..." Jack laughed.

"Cael, we're going! And you can't back out! We can't back out on a world that needs help!" Sora yelled.

"Coming, Sora!" Cael sighed and waved before jumping off the roof and following Sora. "Not gonna ride the gummi ship with you driving it though, ya horrible driver."

"I'm not _that _bad..." Sora pouted.

"Don't lie," Chane said. Jack and Hiccup sighed.

"I wonder if he's ever gonna at least try to fly properly..."

"Yeah, probably not. Let's just hope that this works well for them..."

"We're not gonna help them?"

"No, we need to check up on the others. We aren't gonna just focus on two people. Besides, I'm sure they'll be fine."

* * *

"Hello, Sora. Cael. And who is this?"

"That's Chane."

"Right..." Ariel mumbled. She seemed so troubled. Maybe it was because Chane looked irritated.

"What's the problem...?" Chan began. "I mean, it all seems so peaceful, there really should be no reason as to why we should be here..."

"I don't know myself..." Cael whispered. Sora ignored them and sighed. While he was talking to Ariel, Cael decided to unsheathe his weapons.

"You know, Arion and Sion are getting pretty bored, Sora. If there's no trouble, we should just go," Cael said.

"Let's stay! Sebastion's got some news for us!" Sora chirped and swam off with Ariel.

"Damn it, is it another musical?" Cael muttered under his breath.

**Cael**

I was angry for a second but then Chane tapped my shoulder.

"What about a musical?"

"Eh, just something they pull a lot... Where we all have to sing and ugh... It better be a good song."

I sighed and followed the other two, dragging Chane along since it seemed he had no idea how to swim.

He started humming this tune that sounded like Winterspell. Suddenly he stopped.

"Don't you miss home?" The question caught me off guard.

"What?"

"Don't you miss home?" I stopped outside the gates and thought about it for a second.

"Well... Not really, I mean, I'm never given the same freedom I've got now..."

"But you miss everyone you know at home..." I nodded.

"Yeah... I miss Amy, Tammy, Cindy, the other Cindy, Danny, all those guys..."

"Then why can't we ask them to take us back?"

"You want to go home, don't you?" He nodded.

"Cael, why do we let them keep us here?" He asked.

"Wait, what?"

"Here."

"In this part of the galaxy?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah..." I sighed. How was I to explain this? I hadn't noticed but Sora was listening to our conversation.

"It's for our safety, Chane. Okay?"

"What are they protecting us from?!"

"The darkness, Chane! They're protecting us from the darkness!"

"Well isn't it more dangerous to go face to face with the darkness?"

"It's more dangerous to go through something like being overtaken by it, Chane. They probably don't think that I don't know, but I do know what's going to happen because the darkness is so close to reaching the heart of our world! You want to take the chance of being swallowed and being asleep forever?!"

"Well it's better than being in danger every step of the way, Cael."

"Maybe it is, Chane. But being in danger is what makes this adventure fun, Chane. Life isn't fun without danger and adventure. Just deal with it until we finish this thing and you'll be back home, okay?" He sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll stick with this. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to miss home."

"We're all home sick, Chane... We're all homesick."


End file.
